It is known to use a positive reinforcement message during toilet training to get use of the toilet on a regular basis. The known training toilets are not as widely used as might be the case for a number of reasons including, Applicant believes, a combination of cost, effectiveness and optimum reinforcement.
Accordingly, it is a major object of this invention to provide a training toilet that at a reasonable price will be effective and provide an appropriately optimized reinforcement message.
It is a related purpose of this invention to provide the above in a context which will be comfortably used by the party involved and also without requiring expensive or redundant features.